shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chokkan Chokkan no Mi
Introduction The Chokkan Chokkan no Mi is a paramecia devil's fruit that allows the user to have an increased instinct. The user is able to dodge attacks better, and their gut feeling is more accurate. The user of this devil's fruit is known as a Instinct Human. The user may also be called a Flop Human, which is a more comical approach. The user is also commanded by their instincts, rather than their superego. Also, Kenbunshoku Haki is especially ineffective against the user of this devil's fruit as the user's ability can bypass the potential attacks that this devil's fruit can trigger. This is not to be confused with Kenbunshoku Haki. This devil's fruit allows the user to act upon an attack that has already commenced while Kenbunshoku Haki allows the user to perceive what the enemy will do. There is no current user, and the devil's fruit is located in the Devil's Fruit Vault. Strengths The user can dodge nearly any projectile that is possible to dodge because of their superior instincts. For example, the user can dodge a bullet with ease because their instincts tell them where the bullet is landing after it has been shot. While the user is unable to create know how their instincts work, they can increase the intensity of their instinct. Instinct at a low level would appear in the form of a thought. For example, if the user is about to be hit with a stick, all low instinct would do is say: "Hey, it's best to strafe to the right." If the user is at high instinct, their body will move to obey their instincts against the user's will, as seen in the clips below. The user can also conduct counterattacks based off of how their enemy attacks as instinct also affects reflex. Weaknesses The user does not consciously know what their instincts tell them, so the user must have complete faith in their reflexes, which are what the instincts act upon. These instincts are also ineffective against invisible attacks like blows from Absalom or pure force like attacks from Whitebeard (or Blackbeard). Attacks Chokkan Kick - The user increases their instinct. This is signified by a small pulse of energy which is harmless. Chokkan Break - The user decreases their instinct. This is signified by a small reduction in the pulse that the user has from Chokkan Kick. The user has different gears in which they can enter. Their strengths are listed in ascending order. Gear Furoppu - The user breaks all mental barriers forgets the fear of falling or experiencing pain. This means that the user can dodge better by getting into more efficient positions. Being in this form increases the chances of being injured from dodging. Gear Mystik - The user forces themselves to believe they are always under attack, resulting in a long string of spontaneous strafing. This results in an incredibly unpredictable fighting style. Unfortunately, this causes the user to become tired incredibly quickly. Gear Shochi - The user becomes aware of their instincts workings at the cost of losing focus on everything else except those workings. This means that while in this form, the user could forget who they are. This allows the user to gain full confidence in their capabilities, allowing them to have a clearer mind. Gear Ken - The user fuses their Kenbunshoku Haki with their devil's fruit ability to form the ability to know what will happen to them and how to act upon it. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil's Fruit Vault